


Just Getting Started, Babe

by Akindheartedfeline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Snowed In, sherlock picking john up is just really hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akindheartedfeline/pseuds/Akindheartedfeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where John and Sherlock are uni students and get snowed in and burn bacon because they have more important things to attend to, like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:) This is for Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 9: snowed in!
> 
> so this is my first sort of smut, if you can even call it that? I think it turned out pretty well and I quite like it so I hope you like it as well.xx

“ _Sherlock_.”

John can feel the other boy smirk against his neck before sucking another dark bruise into the tender skin of his throat, this one being right over his pulse point. His hands are firm on his hips, pressing John’s body to his own, and John cannot even think straight enough past the pleasure coursing through his veins to do anything but gasp his lover’s name and clutch at his shoulders.

John is not particularly sure how he ended up in this position, but he cannot really bring himself to mind. All he knows is that he had woken up this morning to iced over windows and absolutely dreadful weather, ruling out going to any classes or leaving the flat in total. Sherlock was up by the time John was, although that was a loose statement as he could barely open his eyes. Looking too at ease and content in his drowsiness for John to try and pester him awake, he simply slipped out of the bed, giving Sherlock a quick kiss and exchanging murmured greetings. He then pulled on sweatpants and a sweater to brace the chilly air, and started on breakfast for the two of them.

And then Sherlock, finally having found the energy to rise out of bed, had come up from behind him and latched onto his neck in nothing but his briefs, and now John’s sweater is discarded on the floor forgotten and Sherlock’s lips are sucking and nipping at his collarbones as John drags his fingers through the soft strands of his dark curls and the bacon is burning behind him and he just _really_ does not care.

Sherlock’s mouth drags along the column of his throat up to his jaw, leaving sloppy kisses in its wake. His hands, mean while, trace all along John’s waist, his fingertips mapping out familiar skin as he drags sounds out of John that he can be embarrassed by later. For now, all he can feel is total bliss as the other boy touches him in all the right places, kissing the spots that he knows leave John weak at the knees and muttering sweet nothings of “love you so much” and “so lovely” and saying John’s name like it’s a sin in itself. 

John tugs at Sherlock’s hair until he comes up from his neck, finally giving John a moment to look up at his boyfriend. 

His dark hair is ridiculously mused, a mixture of bed head and John having run his fingers through it for the last however many minutes. He still looks a bit groggy, a relaxed sort of content to his face as he watches John with bright fond eyes, but his features are as sharp as always, cheekbones and defined and prominent, lips red and swollen, glossy with saliva and turned up in a light smirk.

The pale skin of his long torso looks equally as appealing, as if it is asking to be ruined, covered in blotches and bruises and markings. And the way his thin hips fit in those briefs… well John is not really sure why he is standing there just looking when he could be touching and scratching and nipping and kissing along with a whole lot of other things.

John chuckles and licks at Sherlock’s top lip, nipping playfully at him. Ever time Sherlock goes in to really kiss him, he pulls back, smirking and using his hand in Sherlock’s hair to twist his lips towards his cheek. Finally, Sherlock dives down and sucks a desperate mark into the dip of John’s collarbone, whining out as John moans above him loudly.

“No teasing babe, I want you so bad.”

Any chance of John holding back any longer goes through the window when Sherlock speaks, managing to sound lustful and adorable all at the same time, his deep raspy voice dripping with want and pleading.

So without much preamble, he tugs Sherlock back in, locking his lips to the other boy’s. Sherlock quickly adjusts, kissing back eagerly. He takes John’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping and biting at it gently, then licks along where his teeth had been, swallowing the low groan John emits into his mouth. 

John feels Sherlock’s hands slip lower, running over his bum and thighs, as he brings his mouth to his ear, kissing the skin right below it before making his way back down his neck. John grabs at Sherlock’s arms, raking blunt nails down his shoulder blades and back as Sherlock arches into him, groaning. The sound makes his heart race and heat pool in his stomach, only making him hold on tighter. 

“Want you too,” John breathes, “Whatever you want. What do you want?” He can barely even keep his thoughts straight enough to get his words out as Sherlock continues with his ministrations. 

Sherlock suddenly makes a sound nothing short of a growl, hands grabbing at John’s legs and picking him right up off his feet. John’s mouth falls open in a surprised cry and Sherlock takes the opportunity to raise his head from where he was marking up his neck and give him an open mouthed kiss, tongues mingling. John wraps his legs around the darker haired boys waist as he feels his bum make contact with the counter, pulling Sherlock’s body flush to his own. 

They both groan at the contact, erections brushing as they kiss. John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s neck, kissing him fiercely as he finds a rhythm to rock their bodies against each other. Without even realizing it, he starts letting out these little wanting noises as he grows to full hardness, spurring on Sherlock to rub against him harder. John can feel Sherlock against his hip, knows they both must be desperate to get on with it already.

John reaches downward, fingers playing at the waistband of Sherlock’s briefs, but then Sherlock is picking him up from the counter and John flails as he gets his arms secured around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he is walked out of the kitchen.

“Sherlock, babe,” John starts, cutting himself with a moan as Sherlock sucks on tender skin.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckles into the fair-haired boy’s neck, “I turned the stove off. It smells properly dreadful in there now but we won’t burn the building down or anything.”

John laughs at that, pulling back and shaking his head as he takes Sherlock’s face into his hands.

“That’s not what I meant. Where are we going?”

Sherlock kisses his cheek and John glances behind himself as Sherlock simply answers, “Bedroom.”

When they come up on the door, John twists in Sherlock’s arms with practiced ease, turning the knob and pushing it open.

Sherlock unceremoniously drops John to the bed, quickly following suit and propping himself up on his forearms as they both break into a fit of giggles before they kiss each other quite. John pulls him close, tilting his hips up to get some relief while kissing at the spot he knows Sherlock loves, where his shoulder and neck meet, leaving the dark haired boy groaning and pressing back. 

“Why didn’t,” John starts, taking a moment to return Sherlock’s earlier favors and mark his pale skin up with love bites, “Why didn’t we just do this in the kitchen? Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses him softly before pulling up enough to look him in the eye, tucking a stray blond strand behind his ear.

“We’re snowed in.” Sherlock says smugly, like it answers everything. 

“Okay…” John frowns, still confused.

“We haven’t got any classes today.”

John nods with raised eyebrows. Sherlock just rolls his eyes fondly, kissing him on the forehead.

“I wanted us to move to the bedroom,” Sherlock says, pecking him on the lips before trailing lower to kiss his neck. “Because we’re snowed in.”

He moves down to his chest, kissing along his sternum.

“We haven’t got any classes today.”

He drags him mouth down his stomach, tongue dipping in his belly button and leaving John curling his hands into their sheets, panting.

“We can’t leave the flat.”

His fingers hooked in the waistband of John’s sweats as he glances up for permission he knows he always has. John still nods, breathing growing more ragged by the second. He lifts his hips, letting the other boy strip his pants down to his ankles so he can kick out of them.

Sherlock then settles between John’s spread legs, hands running up and down his thighs. 

It’s only when Sherlock is sucking bruises into both his hip bones that he gets what Sherlock is insinuating, and he moans loudly at the thought. 

Sherlock grins, mouth moving down to kiss the delicate skin between John’s thighs as he rubs gentle thumbs over his hips.

“We could have started in the kitchen,” Sherlock runs his fingers under the band of John’s briefs and John lifts himself like before, allowing Sherlock to free him of his constraints. He lets out a sigh of relief when cool air hits his hot length. “But, there will be time for that later.”

A choked sound escapes John’s lips when Sherlock gingerly kisses the head and his hands twist in the sheets when he licks a stripe up the shaft, looking up to meet John’s eyes as he does so.

“For now though,” Sherlock mumbles hotly into John’s skin, and John thinks he may just pass out from how turned on he is, “Just get comfortable, I’m going to take care of you.”

He squeezes John’s knee reassuringly, “We’ve got a long snow day ahead of us, babe, we’re just getting started.” 

Sherlock smiles devilishly and bites his lip, bright green eyes sparkling mischievously and dark with lust, and John knows he is due for a hell of a snow day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy so that was enjoyable, yea? Hit me up with feed back and comments and things if you like, I love hearing and talking to you guys. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
